


A simple favor.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bonding, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Mark Tuan, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., JJ Project!, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jinyoung needs to go to work and there's no one to pick up his sons from school, cue to supportive boyfriend- Im Jaebum.





	A simple favor.

"Hello?" Jaebum answered the phone,  
"Jae, hi! I need your help, please, I know it's a lot-"

"Jinyoungie, stop, what happened?" 

"I got called into work," Jinyoung explained "and Bambam and Yugyeom are at school, Jackson is stuck at work."

"And you need me to pick up Mark and Youngjae from school?" Jaebum completed the sentence,

"Yes, you don't have to, I can ask one of the moms in Mark's class.."

"Jinyoung, I can pick them up, they know me and I love them, it's really no problem."

"Really?" Jaebum could hear the surprise in Jinyoung's voice, he was involved in Jinyoung's kids' life, he loved them, and even if he was just their dad's boyfriend, these kids crawled their way into Jaebum's heart. 

"Yeah," Jaebum promised,

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, I love you, talk to you later!" Jinyoung hung up, Jaebum stayed with the phone in his hand, he and Jinyoung, although dating for about four months now, and things are getting serious, they still haven't said their I love you's.

A moment later he heard his phone ringing, it was Jinyoung with details on the kids' school and what time they finished.

Mark was now six years old, being in first grade, he loved learning and loved reading, he was just like his dad.

Youngjae, who was still in preschool, thank god Mark's school had a preschool program, little Youngjae was very close to his uncles and dad, he was so shy but was still able to spread love and happiness without even trying.

Jaebum had about an hour before he had to go pick up the boys, he decided to take a quick shower and wear appropriate clothes rather than leaving his house with just pants on, a look that might work, but he didn't want to test this theory.

The boys' school was only a ten-minute drive from Jaebum's house, he parked the car and walked into the school,

"Excuse me?" he asked the security guard "I need to pick up Mark and Youngjae Park, do you know where I could find them?"

"Jae!" he heard a voice behind him, and turned just in time to catch the young boy jumping on him,

"Hi!" he told Mark, "let's go find your brother, ok?"

They thanked the security guard, and went on their way to find the preschool area,

"So what did you do today?" Jaebum asked,

"We learned a new letter!" Mark called "the letter B!"

"Did you, now?" Jaebum was amused,

"Yeah! And Mr. Kim said there's a lot of words that start with B, like baby and ball, did you know that there's a bed with an e and a bad with an a?"

"I did not," Jaebum smirked, "that's so weird!"

"Yeah!" Mark nodded "Dad sometimes uses words with b, too! He always calls Miss Chang a bit-"

"Woah!!" Jaebum stopped the kid "let's not use that word, ok?"

"is it bad? Daddy said a bad word?!"

Jesus, was Mark always this curious? 

"Let's go find your brother, ok?"

Finding the preschool area wasn't that hard, it was pretty close to Mark's class,

Youngjae was sitting next to his teacher just outside his class, when he saw Jaebum a big smile formed on his face, he jumped out of his place and into Jaebum's hands,

"Hi," Jaebum shook the teacher's hand "I'm Jaebum, Jinyoung's boyfriend."

"Kim Dahyun, nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself, "Youngjae is a wonderful young man, so smart, too!"

"Did you hear that, kiddo?" Jaebum grinned, 

"It was nice to meet you, Jaebum, tell Jinyoung I said hi!" Dahyun said before walking away,

"Ok, first step, let's go back to my car!" Jaebum told the two boys,

Jaebum thanked god he had to kids' car seats in his cars, it was just a couple days ago that they took the kids in Jaebum's car to the park to have a picnic,

"Can we have Mcdonalds?" Youngjae asked when Jaebum strapped him into his car seat,

"Yeah! Dad never lets us eat Mcdonalds!" Mark chimed in with his own opinion,

Jaebum smirked, "Only if you promise to not tell your dad!" 

"Promise!" both boys called together, Jaebum closed the door and walked to the driver's seat.

The drive to Mcdonalds was only ten minutes, but was so full of children's songs and screams from the two boys that Jaebum felt like it took him an hour when he finally pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello?" Jaebum answered the phone as he opened the door for the boys to jump out of the car and run into the restaurant,

"Hey! How are the boys?" Jinyoung asked,

"Well, they're great, and I'm great as well, thanks for asking, by the way."

Jinyoung sighed "Sorry, it's just..it's your first time alone with the boys,"

"They're amazing, Jinyoung..."

"Um, listen, Yugyeom is gonna finish school at about four, he can pick up the boys if you want to." Jinyoung said,

Yugyeom was Jinyoung's little brother, and the boys' favorite person in the whole world, although the rest might disagree on that.

"No, he said he has a test next week, let him study, I'll take care of them, besides, we're about to eat!"

"Where did you take them?" Jinyoung asked, oh shit.

"Not Mcdonalds, I'll tell you that!"

"Im Jaebum!" Jaebum felt the yells that were about to come from Jinyoung's side,

"Oh, I need to order, bye!" Jaebum finished the call, he wants to tell him he loves him too, but something stops him.

He loves Jinyoung, he loves the boys.

He knows Jinyoung was hurt in the past, and the boys needed something stable in their lives, and the smile on their faces whenever they saw him made Jaebum's life better.

"So," He crouched next to the kids "have we decided what we want to order?"

"I want a burger!" Mark yelled,

"Great, Youngjae?" he turned to the younger kid, 

"I..want nuggets!"

"Ok, then," Jaebum smiled "you go play, and I'll go order!"

The boys happily got back to playing, and Jaebum walked to the counter,

"Your boys?" a woman asked him after he ordered, 

"My boyfriend's," Jaebum answered quickly, "who I love, very much."

"Oh!" the woman laughed, "you thought I was hitting on you, oh, no, no."

"Oh, um, sorry." Jaebum said, good job, Jaebum.

"I'm Jisoo, over there is my wife, Rose...our daughters are friends with Mark and Youngjae, but..we've never seen the..you know, the other side."

"Jinyoung and I are dating for only four months but I'm serious about him, and about the boys, too."

Jisoo smiled at him "Mark has told us a lot about daddy's new friend and how he always gives him hugs and sneaks him candy."

"I did not know that." Jaebum laughed, "thank you."

"I'll let you go back to the boys, have fun!" she said, Jaebum watched her as she walked back to her wife, he took the meals and got back to their table, he had no idea Mark had said that.

When he sat at the table it was only a matter of time until Mark ran to him, and wherever Mark went, Youngjae went with him.

"Eat up, we have a long day of playing ahead of us!"

Within a minute both Mark and Youngjae were busy eating, and honestly, Jaebum could see himself doing this every day.

It was much much later when Jinyoung finally walked into his house, everything was quiet, and therefore, Jinyoung was suspicious, 

But when he walked into the living room he saw a different thing,

"Hey," he whispered when he set, Mark was cuddled into himself on the sofa, and Youngjae had his head laid on Jaebum's knees,

"Hey," Jaebum said "I love you."

Jinyoung blushed "Where did this come from?"

"I love you, I love the boys..you told me on the phone today that you loved me and I freaked out..but I can see myself in the future, waking up with you, taking the boys to school..I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
